Hearts & Snakes
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: Orochimaru makes a breakthrough after successfully altering the Jutsu known as the Jiongu/Earth Grudge Fear. Did I also mention he cloned himself? What awaits the Elemental Nations now that Sarutobi Hiruzen has found the clone? Follows canon, but with many AU divergences. Please R&R! ON HIATUS! MIGHT UNDERGO REWRITE!
1. Prologue

**Naruto: Hearts & Snakes**

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**_

* * *

:Prologue:

* * *

 _(((Secret Hideout, Land of Fire)))_

In a dark and foreboding laboratory, the legendary Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, was seen hard at work on his latest project to achieve immortality and learn all Jutsu.

Orochimaru was a pale skinned man with a snake-like appearance. He had golden yellow eyes with purple eyeliner/markings along with long black hair. He currently wore a garb that consisted of a black cloak-robe with red clouds. This was his Akatsuki garb.

Why may you ask was he wearing one? Well, he recently joined the Akatsuki for his own gains and possibly obtain secrets most weren't privy to. And that, was what was currently related to his latest work.

After having gone on a mission with Kakuzu to recruit a so-called immortal named Hidan, Orochimaru took a fascination with Kakuzu's unique Jutsu: The Earth Grudge Fear.

From his observations during the fight with the man, Kakuzu used the Earth Grudge Fear to absorb the hearts of others and gain their Chakra affinity for himself so long as he holds the heart. The hearts can also act as an extension of Kakuzu's will, able to become separate entities and fight alongside their master. Not only that, the "threads" that are used in the Jutsu can be used as a weapon too.

To Orochimaru though, this Jutsu could be improved on to be even better and more unique.

"Lord Orochimaru?" A voice called out from behind him.

"Ah….Kabuto," Orochimaru grinned at his approaching assistant, "What can I do for you?"

Kabuto, a slim ash-haired young man with glasses, Shinobi garments (mainly in purple), and circular glasses, smiled and held up a vial of some sort of liquid. "I managed to get a small sample of what you needed Lord Orochimaru. But I must ask, why did you need me to bring the DNA of a Sharingan eye from one of Sasori's puppets? It was quite a hassle getting it."

"Well, since I'm in such a good mood today Kabuto, I may as well indulge you for once." Orochimaru chuckled. "The main reason why I needed you to get such a valuable sample is because of two things." When Kabuto raised an eyebrow in confusion, Orochimaru continued, "The first reason was to possibly use the DNA to clone a Sharingan eye for future purposes, and the second was to inject this artificial heart I made so it can pump Uchiha blood."

"That still doesn't answer my question sir." Kabuto said, slightly annoyed that his master wouldn't get to the point.

Orochimaru chuckled at his assistant. He was so fun to tease at times! Nonetheless, Orochimaru explained once more.

"Simple Kabuto. I plan to clone myself and using a modified version of the Jutsu that Kakuzu _'generously'_ gave me, I can finally gain the legendary Sharingan!" Kabuto smirked at his master's plan. Simple yet genius.

Due to his master's recent completion of his Immortality Jutsu, he could easily take over the clone's body once it matured enough, and then, with the _'Uchiha Heart'_ the modified Earth Grudge Fear absorbed into the clone, Orochimaru himself would gain the legendary eyes of the Uchiha Clan.

"Very genius Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto praised. "I assume that the clone is already made ahead of schedule?"

"How astute of you Kabuto. I've trained you well." Orochimaru grinned. He then got up from his seat, and led Kabuto deeper into the lab.

After a few minutes of passing by failed subjects and multiple vials containing various body parts, Orochimaru and Kabuto arrived in front of a large vault that had a security seal on it.

Only Orochimaru's most trusted could enter. Any who weren't, would be painfully vaporized. Inputting the code into the seal, the doors welcomed Orochimaru and his faithful spy. The smoke cleared away, revealing a huge test tube chamber, filled with some sort of liquid. And in that chamber, was a younger version of Orochimaru!

"As you can see Kabuto, I've managed to make the clone and even age it to a degree, yet the process is only half done. I need to give it the Earth Grudge Fear 2.0 and then mature it some more. Only then will I finally have the perfect body!" Orochimaru cackled evilly.

Kabuto grinned and asked, "When will the assimilation begin sir?" Orochimaru's grin got even wider and he said, "I will begin the assimilation process in a few days. So, it should be ready within the next month or so." Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto and asked him in a serious voice, "Any word from that idiot teammate of mine from the Leaf?"

Kabuto slightly grimaced and said, "Unfortunately, I have not heard of Jiraiya's whereabouts lately. Do you think he's still tracking us down Lord Orochimaru?"

"Knowing him, yes." Orochimaru muttered. "That, or doing that idiotic _'research'_ of his…" Orochimaru was no _'super pervert'_ (or pervert at all), like his teammate and couldn't really understand why exactly Jiraiya took such an unhealthy obsession with a woman's body. But he digresses…

"Know this Kabuto, I don't give too much credit towards others who _'help'_ me with my work, but I must say that without the Akatsuki and some of their members, I would not have gotten this far in my scientific endeavors. It took a lot of time, but I'm sure the results will be well worth it."

"I'm sensing something else is the matter Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto guessed with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"There is ONE thing, yes." Orochimaru admitted. "Should this project ever be discovered by the Hidden Leaf, I doubt I'll be able to make another one of these, as my resources would then be severely limited. Not to mention should the Akatsuki find out."

"Shall I prepare some backup escape plans then Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto suggested.

"That would be most wise Kabuto." Orochimaru nodded.

"Well then, no time like the present I guess. I'll begin some of them now before I need to return to the Hidden Leaf for more of their intel." Kabuto then left and Orochimaru was left alone in the chamber.

' _Soon…'_ He thought, _'Soon I will gain my ultimate desire and crush the Hidden Leaf with this new body!'_

* * *

(((A Couple Months Later…)))

* * *

' _Blast!'_ Orochimaru thought in pure unadulterated anger. _'And everything was going SO perfectly!'_

Why, may you ask, was Orochimaru so livid? Apparently, after his failed attempt to take the eyes of Itachi Uchiha as a backup plan should his future vessel be a failure, the Akatsuki had thus found out about Orochimaru's "secret project".

' _And it's all that blasted Zetsu's fault!'_ Orochimaru seethed. _'I should have known that the Akatsuki's best spy would be watching over Itachi!'_ Orochimaru sighed in frustration. "Calm down Orochimaru, your project is safe and you have no need to panic." He calmed himself. "At least I had the forethought to switch bases. I'm also lucky I escaped the Akatsuki's base before Pain arrived…"

Before Orochimaru could fully relax, a deep booming sound echoed throughout the underground base. _'What now?!'_

Orochimaru was reaching his limit. He would soon burst a blood vessel if this kept up. One of Orochimaru's shinobi quickly ran up to him and bowed.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked with barely restrained patience. "What do you have to report?"

"F-forgive us Lord Orochimaru! But the Hidden Leaf's Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi has found this lair!" For a moment, all was silent, but then a huge amount of **Killing Intent** burst from Orochimaru that the shinobi in front of him nearly soiled himself. Before he could even beg for forgiveness, Orochimaru beheaded him with a slice from Kusanagi, his blade.

Orochimaru looked down at the remains with a sneer on his face. "Worthless." He said. _'Guess it's time I make my leave…'_

* * *

(((Meanwhile)))

* * *

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently (along with his trusted ANBU Squad), marching through Jiraiya's latest discovery of one of Orochimaru's secret bases.

' _This time…'_ he thought to himself, _'This time I will_ _ **NOT**_ _hesitate in bringing you to justice Orochimaru!'_

"Spread out ANBU! I want this place searched from top to bottom! I alone, will deal with Orochimaru!" Hiruzen said.

"SIR!" All of the ANBU replied, all using the **Body Flicker Jutsu** to begin their search in multiple areas.

As the last ANBU left the premises, Sarutobi did the same, heading straight to where he sensed Orochimaru.

Within a few moments, Master and Student were facing each other, the former with a scowl, and the latter with a shocked expression. Orochimaru immediately schooled his features into a condescending smirk so as to not give anything away.

"My, my…if it isn't my old Sensei." He taunted. "What brings you here Hiruzen?"

"As if you already don't know Orochimaru." Sarutobi growled out.

"Hmph. I assume that bonehead Jiraiya helped you find me after so long? It's a shame both of you along with Tsunade aren't here to greet me, otherwise this would be one big family reunion eh Sensei?" Orochimaru said, creepily licking his lips with his long tongue.

"Even if they were here, I would advise them to stay out of this. This is only between you and me!"

"Well then, I guess we have nothing more to talk about Sensei…" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, getting into a battle stance. Because of this, Hiruzen immediately knew something was up. Orochimaru would usually taunt his opponents before making his "grand escape". Yet for some reason, he hadn't done so yet.

This could mean only two things: either this wasn't the real Orochimaru, OR, he was hiding something MAJOR. Hiruzen decided to test his theory.

"I must say Orochimaru, normally you aren't so bold to face me. What's the matter? Out of ideas to use against me?" he taunted.

Orochimaru knew his Sensei was trying to make him slip up, but for the sake of his dream and ambition, he would not let the senile old fool get his wish.

"Heh heh heh…My dear Sensei, trying to psych me out? I thought you were more _'honorable'_ than that."

Hiruzen made to speak again, but Orochimaru was frustrated as it was and did a sequence of quick hand signs. " **Striking Shadow Snakes**!" Orochimaru shouted as out of his sleeves, multiple small snakes with poisonous fangs were ready to strike at the old Hokage.

Hiruzen immediately dodged and made his own sequence of hand signs. " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb**!"

Orochimaru quickly substituted with an Earth Clone he made ahead of time, and tried to strike at the old man's backside, his Kusanagi ready to pierce his heart.

Hiruzen was not the Hokage for nothing though and easily sidestepped the attack and used the **Summoning Jutsu** to call forth Enma the Monkey King, to transform into his famed adamantine bo staff.

Sword against staff, both student and master struggled to get the upper hand over the other. Seeing they were at a stalemate, both broke off from the other, and made plans to take the other by surprise.

For Orochimaru though, his chance was ruined when an ANBU flashed in, interrupting their battle.

"Lord Third! We've discovered something major! But we apparently need some type of DNA to open this room."

Orochimaru immediately knew what the ANBU was speaking of and knew that, despite all his plans for his future vessel, they were completely foiled now. No doubt, Jiraiya would soon arrive to backup his former Sensei and crack the Blood Seal coding on the basement part of the lab.

' _Blast it all!'_ Orochimaru seethed once more. _'One day…one day I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD SARUTOBI!'_

Seeing his Sensei distracted, Orochimaru summoned a plethora of medium sized snakes that could copy his Chakra signature and had them dig multiple holes out of the base to escape. To add more time to flee, Orochimaru created two Shadow Clones to confuse them even more.

As soon as Hiruzen noticed, Orochimaru was already gone; far away from their location.

Sarutobi made sure to sense around the base for anything else that may have escaped his notice while battling Orochimaru. Using the **Chakra Echolocation Jutsu** , he found nothing.

Sarutobi sighed, frustrated that his devious student had escaped once more. He was getting too old for this.

Regardless, he nodded to the ANBU, codenamed: Dog, and motioned him to lead the way to the vault that Orochimaru was probably trying to keep secret.

* * *

(((Later)))

* * *

As Sarutobi looked at the gigantic vault, he wondered just what exactly was in it. Last time he was at one of Orochimaru's bases, he had found Orochimaru's apprentice, Anko, with that dreaded Cursed Seal on her neck. What would he find this time?

A short moment later, his other (and currently only Konoha student) arrived. He had long spiky white hair in a ponytail, with red markings going down his eyes. Instead of a regular Konoha Head Protector, he wore a horned one that had the kanji for "oil" instead. He wore attire consisting of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Last but not least, he had a large scroll on his back, and a tattoo on his left palm.

"Yo old timer!" The man greeted with a giant smile on his face.

Sarutobi shook his head in slight amusement. His student would never change.

He then responded to him, "Jiraiya, I need you to crack the Blood Seal's coding so we may open this vault."

The now named man, Jiraiya, nodded in affirmative, a serious look on his face. "Got it Sensei." After a few moments of tinkering (and avoiding the traps left by Orochimaru), Jiraiya was able to crack the Seal's code.

"Alright, that about does it Sensei. By the way, what do you think Orochimaru was trying to hide in this here vault?" Jiraiya asked.

" I think we're about to find out Jiraiya." Sarutobi said.

As soon as that sentence was finished, the vault's doors opened, and the secret inside was revealed.

"By the Sage…"

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Happy New Year's everyone! To celebrate 2018, I've managed to publish my latest creation for Fanfiction. Note that this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, and so I will be looking for some reviews that are helpful to the future progression of this story. "But Antex!** **You already have another story to focus on!" I know that. This is mainly just a teaser for later on and I hope to expand on it in the future. Rest assured, I will finish Bloodlines first, with a little of this story too from time to time. No worries! I got it all planned out.**

 **And huzzah! A new laptop for me! Lucky me and lucky fanfiction. Why? It'll help me write a WHOLE lot more!**

 **So please, be kind and R &R!**

 **-Antex**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hearts & Snakes**

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

* * *

«Chapter 2»

* * *

"And that students, is how Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, defeated Madara Uchiha in their famed final battle in The Valley of the End. Any questions?"

How long has it been since he's been here? What was even the point of learning all of this? Oh. Wait, that's right. He was going to become a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Besides, it's not like he had a choice anyway… He just wished class would be over so he could go and train.

"Satoshi! Are you paying attention, or do I have to put you in detention with Naruto?" His Sensei barked at him from up front where he was teaching. The boy, Satoshi didn't bother responding though, as he knew Takumi-sensei would put him in detention either way. Satoshi was a young boy with a snake-like visage. He had long black hair (which he dyed purple and put in a spiky ponytail), golden-yellow eyes, a pale complexion, blue eye markings, and hooped piercings hooked in his left and right ears. He wore a blue-grey battle-kimono with a green sash and wore brown fingerless gloves. Instead of your average Shinobi sandals, he wore black heeled boots with silver lining on the edges of said boots. He was often teased as a cross-dresser because of his choice of attire, but he could care less on what other people felt about him.

As Takumi-sensei grumbled about _'disrespectful brats and demons being made for one another'_ , Satoshi continued thinking.

' _While it's true that Shinobi History is important, what about life-or-death situations for the world beyond the Village's walls?'_ Satoshi thought, with a small amount of contempt and anger.

Seriously, they were Shinobi in training; the future of the Hidden Leaf Village. They hadn't even made their first kill yet. Be it an animal or something else.

It was clear Satoshi was no ordinary boy, and you may be wondering why he had such thoughts? It's really quite simple. In another life, his _Father's_ life, Satoshi had already experienced these same feelings and situations.

He could only look back on that fateful day when he was visited by the Hokage in the orphanage with the dark truth of what he actually is was finally revealed to him…

* * *

 _(((Flashback)))_

* * *

It was your average day in Konohagakure, Village of the Hidden Leaves. The sun was shining, and the sky was clear. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their day…

All except one.

Satoshi was seen away from the other kids currently reading a book about Chakra Theory and Fuinjutsu authored by Jiraiya of the Three Legendary Sannin.

Satoshi was considered to be the _'weirdo'_ , the _'monster's son'_ , and at rare times, the _'prodigy'_.

He was a curious and intriguing boy, known for his thirst for knowledge as well as his polite mannerisms that no other child could possibly know at the age of eight and a half!

In any way, Satoshi was currently reading until a small group of three boys, led by the local kid bully, Shuji arrived.

"Hey there freak! Whatcha reading? Find it in a dumpster or something?" Shuji taunted with his cronies laughing along with him.

Satoshi gave them a minor glare of annoyance (he hated bullies), but other than that, paid them no mind. Shuji, not wanting to be ignored snatched the book away from Satoshi, and said, "Listen to me when I'm taking you little shit!"

Satoshi was getting really annoyed now. He was getting to a really good part of the book and wanted it back. Now.

"Give me back my book _please_." Satoshi stressed the last word out as politely as he could with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Ha! As if! Got your attention now eh Snake-lover?" Shuji taunted. Satoshi could only grit his teeth angrily at the nickname. So what if he could _talk_ to snakes? And just what was wrong with admiring them? Come to think of it, he did see one that caught his interest at a pet store...but he digresses.

" _Please_ give me back my book." Satoshi tried again.

"You want your precious book back? Come over here and take it you freak!" Shuji replied, successfully getting on Satoshi's nerves.

A massive pressure exuded from the young snake-like boy and Shuji immediately regretted his mistake. He felt like he was looking at someone only his parents told him of. A night terror his parents told him to keep him out of trouble (didn't work out apparently). Yes. He felt as if he was looking at the face of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, the famous Missing-nin, formerly of the Three Legendary Sannin, and the one who had experimented on the innocent like a mad scientist from a horror movie.

Shuji could only scream in panic as a dreadful looking white snake seemingly came out of Satoshi's mouth, glaring at him with intelligent eyes, and then it swallowed him whole, causing him to faint in real life.

Satoshi could only stare in shock, awe, and slight fear at what he did. He didn't know it then, but he had actually cast a Genjutsu combined with his Killing Intent that, for all intents and purposes, should not have had such an impact on the bully. Shuji was practically foaming at the mouth and trembling. The only words Satoshi could make out from the bully was a small stutter and was barely audible, "M-Monster…"

Satoshi quickly grabbed his book and made a run for it as many bystanders watched in shock (and mild fear) at the boy that they had once thought was harmless…

One person however, looked on in awe and slight respect at what Satoshi did though.

* * *

 _(((Flashback Over)))_

* * *

Since that day, three things happened. First, was Shuji having to be taken to therapy for a LONG time with the Yamanaka's after waking up from his "night fright". It was so bad, he could no longer even become a Genin due to high levels of severe mental trauma.

Second, people became even more afraid of him than they once were and even started calling him a "freak of nature". He was also kicked out of the orphanage when it came to light on what had happened. Insults, along with stones, were thrown quite often as well. Even stores refused to serve him, wanting nothing to do with the boy. Although Satoshi WAS able to manage and buy that pet snake he had wanted before they could kill it (because of Satoshi's actions, snakes were now considered "bad luck"), saving it from a fate it never knew would've come. Since then, the purple and yellow striped serpent (he named it Vezza), was kept safe in his apartment that the Hokage had provided for him.

And third, was a surprising visit from the Hokage himself. The Hokage apologized for what was happening to the boy and also explained to Satoshi about his unique origins. It was also said that the Shinobi Council (along with the Civilian Council) also held a vote to keep an eye on him. Thusly, he had no choice but to attend the Shinobi Academy and become a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, where he'd be monitored closely; along with his loyalty.

That was over three years ago, and he still had one more year to go before he could leave this sorry excuse for a school! He absolutely hated it. One positive thought, was at least he no longer had nightmares or mistook himself for his _Father_ anymore.

Shortly after he emerged from his thoughts, the school bell rang, signifying the end of his current class. It was now lunch time with only one class remaining afterward, then detention...again.

He sighed and thought to himself, _'Well, better get to it…'_

 _(((Later)))_

Satoshi had just finished eating his lunch and according to his schedule, Taijutsu Class was the final class today before he went to detention.

Satoshi sighed to himself. While he had no problem with his Taijutsu, the one and only thing he could NOT under any circumstance stand, were the "Last Uchiha's" fangirls.

They were a disgrace to the current Kunoichi of today that were among Konoha. Although he DID have a small crush on one of them, it didn't mean he approved of their behavior. But he digresses.

As for the "Last Uchiha" himself, Satoshi was indifferent on the topic of him. True, he was the only survivor of the famed Uchiha Massacre, but did that really give him the right to be so arrogant? Arrogance could lead to death, or worse in the field of Shinobi. Nonetheless, he had no issues with the Uchiha like a certain blonde did.

"Heya Satoshi!"

Speaking of the devil…

Satoshi turned around to greet one of his only friends that he's ever had since his status was revealed to him. The boy that approached Satoshi was a little on the short side and wore a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and a light skin tone.

"Hey Naruto." Satoshi greeted with a small fanged smile. "What do you need?"

Naruto simply scratched the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "Just finished my latest prank! It was awesome! Wish you could've joined me though…"

Satoshi could only shake his head and smile an amused grin. Naruto and his pranks were usually the bane of most, but Satoshi actually found them to be refreshing on his more boring days.

"I believe I saw it awhile ago. You painted the Hokage Monument again didn't you?" Satoshi teased with a knowing smirk.

"Hey! Don't doubt my artistic skills 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with a small tick mark on his head.

Satoshi could only deadpan and say, "Like how you made your Sexy Jutsu in the first place and nearly got caught by all those Kunoichi in the hot springs?"

Naruto blushed a huge shade of red and mumbled, "I was just testing my infiltration skills when it came to skilled Kunoichi...it's not like they noticed until you pointed it out anyway!"

Satoshi could only laugh. "Ha ha ha. I have respect for women. So I'm not a pervert like you are Naruto."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted whilst blushing uncontrollably.

"Except for when Hinata is around right?"

Naruto nodded when he suddenly realized what Satoshi said. "Hey!" He whispered loudly. "Not so loud!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes in amusement. Naruto can deny his feelings for Hinata as much as he wants (so he can "surprise" Hinata), but Satoshi knew the truth. After all, he was the one who had gotten them together in the first place. It was also the start of when he, Naruto, and even Hinata, officially became friends...

* * *

 _(((Flashback)))_

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Satoshi heard a voice shout from the nearby park. He was currently reading a book whilst resting next to a lone tree, but the voice had caught his attention.

"Well, well. If it ain't the brat!" Another voice said tauntingly.

"Leave her alone I said!" The first voice shouted once more. Satoshi could no longer stay curious and headed over to the nearby park where he saw a young boy defending the Hyuuga Heiress from bullies of all things!

"Shut it kid! This Hyuuga girl disrespected me and she's gonna make up for it! Main Branch House or not!" The apparent bully said.

The bully punched Naruto to show who was superior and Naruto took it, yet stood back up defiantly. Satoshi could tell that the kid was more than he seemed. He possessed a strong willpower and charisma.

It was then Satoshi remembered who the young blonde was. It was one of his fellow orphans, Naruto Uzumaki.

As the bully along with his posse attempted to taunt him and discouraged his dream of becoming Hokage, Satoshi had had enough.

It was when Satoshi appeared in front of the group along with a surprised Naruto/Hinata, did the bullies quake in fear.

"Hey Jun! Isn't that the kid who put Shuji in the hospital? The snake loving freak?"

The apparent leader, Jun, nodded and tried to put on a tough facade.

"So-so what if it is! We'll just make him pay for what he did to our friend!"

The other boys cheered, but there was one thing Satoshi knew that they didn't. He had learned how to cast a repeat of what he did to Shuji, and thus, used it on them.

Naruto and Hinata could only watch as the bullies suddenly screamed in fear and quickly ran away, their pants damp with what was most likely their urine. Satoshi then smiled and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Hinata and Naruto could only blink.

...

It was around mid-afternoon and Satoshi officially introduced himself to the two. Hinata, along with Naruto, introduced themselves as well. The latter in a loud and enthusiastic voice that Satoshi could only find oddly...amusing. Once again, he was reminded of a strange memory. It was of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Back then, he did not know that these strange _"flashbacks"_ were actually memories.

His mood began to dampen until Naruto was suddenly in his face, a look of intense concentration showing. As if he was thinking of something.

"Um...yes Naruto?" Satoshi asked while sweatdropping.

Naruto's face immediately widened into his normal grin and said, "Satoshi! I remember that name now! You were the one who scared the crap outta that one bully! What was his name again? Shinzo? Shinji? Uh…"

Satoshi's shook his head in amusement. This kid really knew how to lighten up the atmosphere. Like a light in the piercing darkness that was his own mind.

"Um….ano, I think y-you mean S-Shuji r-right?" A slightly nervous Hinata put in.

"Yeah! That's the guy! Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto grinned whilst Hinata merely blushed a small tomato red in embarrassment.

Satoshi however noticed this and immediately smiled mentally. _'If these two don't become possible lovers in the distant future, then I'm a super pervert.'_ He thought in amusement.

...

Somewhere in the Elemental Nations, a TRUE Super Pervert sneezed, getting caught by the Kunoichi's he was watching. _'Worth it!'_ He thought.

…

After that day, they saw each other on a regular basis from time to time. Satoshi at first, had trouble integrating and involving himself with the two, but eventually caved once Naruto said how he admired Satoshi for his actions against Shuji.

Eventually, little by little, Naruto and Hinata also got closer. Surprisingly, Naruto was the first to notice her confidence issues and asked Satoshi to help him help her. Satoshi agreed and after awhile, managed to get her confidence slightly up and stutter less. Although she still had her moments from time to time.

Also, because of her confidence being boosted, Hinata attempted to say how she admired Naruto for helping her when those bullies ganged up on her. At first, they were little hints, like a smile or a small treat of her homemade ramen for him.

Satoshi eventually confronted the two (separately) and asked whether they had a crush on one another. Hinata replied yes while blushing EXTREMELY red, while Naruto didn't know what a crush was; yet he could not deny he felt something for her.

Satoshi then decided to then put his plan to action. He would slip notes from one to the other (although they weren't really from one another as they were made by Satoshi simply to get them together) and each reaction they had while reading them brought the duo (Satoshi included) closer together.

Eventually, they declared that they would all be friends forever and maybe even try to become a Team together once the Academy was over. In fact, they didn't know it then, but that day was on Hinata's birthday (which, when they found out, thought it quite fitting).

When Satoshi was headed home one day, Naruto called out to him.

"Heeeeeeyyyy! Satoshi!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes slightly and turned to Naruto, only to get bowled over by the orange clothed blur.

After regaining his bearings, Satoshi gave Naruto a small glare and asked, "What the heck was up with that Naruto?"

Naruto could only grin sheepishly. "Heh heh. Sorry Satoshi. I just wanted to talk to you real quick. As a matter of fact…" Naruto looked around real quick and saw that people were trying to listen to the two "freaks'" conversation. "Could we go somewhere... private?"

Satoshi was a bit confused at first, but agreed once he sensed the hostility emitting from the bystanders.

They later headed to the Hokage Monument sitting on the Fourth's head. The wind was gently caressing their faces.

"So," Satoshi started out, "What did you want to talk about Naruto?"

Naruto got a little hesitant, but then asked a question that caught Satoshi off guard.

"Satoshi...we're friends right?" He asked a little nervously.

"I'd say so Naruto." Satoshi responded. "But why would you ask such a question in the first place?" He asked confused.

"Well…" Naruto hesitated and then said, "I've never experienced much friendship before. People always tend to avoid me. Even back in the orphanage. They practically kicked me out when I was only three years old! Plus, I could never tell whether it was genuine or false. So...are we friends for real?"

Satoshi could only shake his head, now knowing why Naruto was so hesitant to talk to him in such a private place.

At first, Naruto mistook the shake of Satoshi's head as a "no", but he was quickly embraced in a hug.

After releasing him, Satoshi said, "Baka. There's no need to think that way. Of course we're friends! In fact, my case is kinda similar to your own."

Naruto could only cock his head in confusement. What could Satoshi mean?

Satoshi continued. "Despite me being a genius in some parts of the Shinobi area, I'm considered an outcast as well. I was known as a freak for my snake-like looks, and was even bullied a few times for being too talented."

It was on that day, Naruto and Satoshi's bond was from that day forward, stronger than ever.

* * *

 _(((Flashback Over)))_

* * *

Satoshi was broken out of his thoughts when a hand was seen waving in front of his face.

"Yo Satoshi? Ya there man?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in slight frustration. Seriously, it took him almost near five minutes to get his attention -ttebayo!

Satoshi shook his head and replied, "Yea. Sorry Naruto. Just remembering some things. Anyway, shall we head to class?"

"Hell yeah! We'll win the whole Taijutsu class for sure -ttebayo!"

"Just don't forget your training that I helped you work on."

"Right!"

"And for Sage's sake, don't stare at Hinata when she fights. It looks creepy."

"Oka- HEY WAIT A SEC!"

…

"Alright now! Settle down, settle down!" Iruka, the current sensei for Taijutsu class shouted. He was a man of average height and build. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha Chūnin outfit, complete with a forehead protector to finish off the look.

Seeing that his class consisting of many chattering students wasn't even listening to him, he suddenly decided to take drastic measures. His head seemingly increased in size, and he shouted demonically, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

All students went quiet (much to Satoshi and secretly, Sasuke's, relief) and quickly stood at attention.

"Thank you!" Iruka grinned. "Now, today before graduation tomorrow, we will be testing your Taijutsu. Just to see how far you've gotten. Hopefully some of you," Here he looked at a certain pineapple haired lazy student, "Haven't been slacking off.

The pineapple haired boy could only mutter, "Troublesome," to himself while one of his friends, Choji Akimichi chewed on a potato chip whilst shaking his head in amusement at his friend's actions.

Iruka coughed to regain their attention. "Now. I'm going to give a roll call. Shino Aburame?"

"Here." Said bug user said in a monotone voice.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Hey! Don't forget Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

And the list went on. After confirming the last of the students were there, Iruka nodded to himself and said, "Alrighty then. It's time to begin our little Taijutsu spars. I'll call out names and those two shall spar. The rules are that you're to last at least three minutes against your opponent while Mizuki referees." He then pointed to a silver haired Chūnin. "And only Taijutsu is allowed. No Nin or Genjutsu. Understood?"

"HAI SENSEI!" Everyone shouted back in reply.

"Very good. Let's begin then shall we?" Iruka said, giving a satisfied smile.

…

Satoshi sighed. Most of the fights so far had either been one-sided, disappointing, or just downright pathetic.

An example of each would be how easily Sasuke defeated a Clan-less student and beat him nearly into the ground.

Another, would be Kiba against Shino. Kiba, being his brash, loudmouth self, easily fell for the so called "taunts" (which were actually facts) Shino baited him on.

And finally, two certain Kunoichi tussling and throwing insults like little girls who were fighting over their doll being taken by the other. It was sad. Still though, Satoshi did smile a bit when the blonde haired one won.

You could probably guess now whom Satoshi had his crush on. That's right. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Gossip Queen of Konoha Academy, and one of the Last Uchiha's fangirls.

Satoshi understood talent when he saw it. A Yamanaka specializes in jutsu regarding the mind. Such techniques could be near limitless with their potential. Plus, being a Clan Heiress meant that Ino had access to more training than her rival and pink haired friend, Sakura, ever could. Not that she did though sadly…

Plus, he just couldn't stand Sakura's screeching and yelling. Call him biased, but it was the truth regardless.

After a few more minutes, it was Satoshi's turn against Shikamaru Nara. A lazy, but genius young boy. If only he could be more...active in his profession. Thankfully, Satoshi had a plan. Too bad it goes against rules. But when do Shinobi ever fight fair?

"3, 2, 1… HAJIME!" Mizuki shouted, beginning the fight.

"Ugh. This is so troublesome. Well, better just get this over with." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

Before he could act though, Satoshi quickly ran at him whilst performing the hand signs for a simple Clone Jutsu. He also cast a subtle Genjutsu to make it look like the Clones were solid and possessed a shadow.

Shikamaru unfortunately, fell for the bait and extended his shadow to a Clone, missing Satoshi completely. The real one threw a kunai, but it missed.

Regardless, Satoshi had thought he had this in the bag, but it turned out Shikamaru was not so easily deceived. Having broken out of the Genjutsu and using different shadows to shortly take hold of Satoshi.

Thinking he had him Shikamaru made Satoshi raise his hand to say he forfeited, when Satoshi burst into smoke and was replaced with the kunai he had thrown earlier.

' _A seal-less Substitution Jutsu?!'_ Shikamaru thought amazed. _'Then that means…'_

Before Shikamaru could turn, he froze up as his neck was being held by one of Satoshi's arms, a kunai knife to his neck, point first.

"Ugh. Troublesome. I forfeit." Shikamaru said.

"Hold on." Mizuki interrupted. "Iruka, Satoshi didn't win. He used both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu which was against the rules. Therefore, Satoshi should be disqualified!"

Iruka remembered that Satoshi did indeed use said Jutsu he was not supposed to. "Satoshi! Mizuki is indeed correct! Why did you perform those jutsu when you were not supposed to?" Iruka questioned with a frown on his face.

Satoshi shrugged and Mizuki growled at the obvious disrespect. He then walked over to Satoshi "Answer Iruka Satoshi! Or else-"

As Mizuki was about to touch Satoshi's shoulders when a burst of KI hit Mizuki full force. It wasn't too much, but it still shook Mizuki to his core. After all, he worked under the same dreaded Snake Sannin, who had similar KI.

"Don't touch me Mizuki!" Satoshi sneered out. "We're fucking Shinobi for Sage's sake! As Shinobi, we don't follow rules, and we also use any and all advantages given to us." Everyone was taken aback by his statement. He DID have a point. "Plus," Satoshi continued, "I only used a basic Genjutsu to alter Shikamaru's sight, along with using two of the Academy Three. So tell me, why teach us these at all if we can't even perform them in spars?"

Everyone was speechless; none uttering a word. Satoshi simply scoffed and left the room. He needed a breather from all this.

"Satoshi! Where are you going? Class hasn't ended baka!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut it Haruno! I need time alone. Go ahead and act like a spoiled princess. A pathetic Kunoichi-to-be like you has no business on the Shinobi battlefield."

"Why you-!"

"In fact, that goes for all of you worthless Fangirls! All you think of is Sasuke Uchiha, your _"knight in shining armor"_ ready to save you from the bad guys. Well guess what? He won't always be there to save you, and neither will your teammates. You'll either die being a burden...or **worse**. Need I continue?" Satoshi scowled.

Sakura for once was silent. She did not put into mind the darker aspects of the Shinobi lifestyle. But then again, who would? They're just children! However, Satoshi was cloned from someone who was trained during wartime. He (in a way) had his own experiences of war and a less than peaceful time in Konoha thanks to the memories he shared with Orochimaru.

Seeing no one else would speak, Satoshi left, slamming the door in anger and frustration. He did not see how Hinata and Naruto cast him a worried glance. Or how Ino was thinking whilst looking at Satoshi with awe and slight respect…

…

As Satoshi headed back to his apartment, he bumped into someone and fell down. Looking up, he saw none other than the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi looking at him with a sympathetic yet stern gaze.

"Satoshi," he began. "We need to talk."

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well! Whatcha think? I know right? About time I updated this. Well, I'm sorry and apologize. It's just been hard thinking of how to proceed with this fic. I even said I would rewrite everything, but something like that somehow doesn't sit right with me. So...I changed my mind. Instead, I'm going to try and continue this if possible. But I'll need your support and reviews. I'd say that's a good trade right?**

 **Also, I have taken a small breather from my Fire Emblem stories for awhile. I need more time to think of ideas and to get back into the groove of things. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, follow and fav. Maybe even review?**

 **Till next time. I'll be sure to try and update this again soon!**

 **P.S. If possible, I drew something on Deviantart. I'd like to know your thoughts. It is a picture of Satoshi's (future) Sharingan. I'll provide the link later. Take a look though!**


End file.
